


Movie still: To A Stranger

by RedOrchid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Movie still" from the movie "To A Stranger" from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/341590">Performance In A Leading Role</a> by Mad_Lori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie still: To A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



(In my head, this is one of the promotional shots released in the first round of press for the film. The one where they're on "the edge of an embrace". :))


End file.
